Procedures in blood vessels of the brain are gaining use as an approach for ameliorating acute stroke events or other interventions in blood vessels in the brain. Blood vessels in the brain follow particularly tortuous paths which can increase the difficulty of reaching target locations in these vessels. Other vessels in a patient can also follow winding paths that increase the difficulty of reaching target locations.
Aspiration catheters have found use with respect to removal of clots from vessels. Furthermore, a significant reason for ischemic injury during percutaneous procedures can be generation of emboli that block smaller distal vessels. Aspiration catheters used alone or with embolic protection device can be effective to capture emboli generated during procedures. The delivery of effective devices to the small blood vessels of the brain to remove clots and/or to capture emboli remains challenging.
Ischemic strokes can be caused by clots within a cerebral artery. The clots block blood flow, and the blocked blood flow can deprive brain tissue of its blood supply. The clots can be thrombus that forms locally or an embolus that migrated from another location to the place of vessel obstruction. To reduce the effects of the cut off in blood supply to the tissue, time is an important factor. In particular, it is desirable to restore blood flow in as short of a period of time as possible. The cerebral artery system is a highly branched system of blood vessels connected to the interior carotid arteries. The cerebral arteries are also very circuitous. Medical treatment devices should be able to navigate along the circuitous route posed by the cerebral arteries for placement into the cerebral arteries.